


R&R

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You help Trunks to rest and relax
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a plot here, folks. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Enjoy muffins~

You found him lazing about on the couch. It was a nice leather couch, pushed close to the window to allow for a nice view of the world outside. The light filtering through the glass seemed to dance off his skin, making him seem almost ethereal in the pale afternoon sun. His blue hair was slightly askew and stray strands fell across his eyelids, just barely tickling his face.

You stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as you silently watched him slumber. You had originally planned to talk to him but now you were hesitant. He had dozed off a while ago and you were content to just observe the steady rise and fall of his chest. He needed his rest. He worked way too hard for a boy his age and even every hero needed to take a break once in a while. Your questions could wait for another time.

You pushed yourself from the doorway, deciding what you could occupy yourself with until your sleeping beauty awoke. You mused that you could always go see what his mother was up to. You turned around to walk away but stopped abruptly when you heard someone calling your name.

“Did you need something?” Trunks inquired.

Your eyes were slightly wide with surprise as you slowly turned back to him. How did he know you had been standing there? It took you a moment to remember that he could sense someone’s life energy and it immediately answered your question. You couldn’t mask your presence, not like he could. Just something you still needed a little practice at. You smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see it with his eyes still shut.

“I thought you were sleeping” you said.

Trunks rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms before folding them behind his head. He almost bumped the sword resting against the arm of the couch, the old leather creaking as he shifted in his spot.

“Can’t sleep” he mumbled.

A frown tugged at your lips. You could have sworn that he was asleep when you first found him. Perhaps he was just merely resting his eyes for a bit. You slowly made your way towards him, feet softly padding against the floor. You stood over him and one of his eyes cracked open, a cerulean orb gleaming up at you.

“Mind if I sit with you?” you asked.

His lone eye stared at you for a moment and he looked like he was contemplating something. His eye slipped close once more as he let out a deep breath through his nose.

“Go ahead.”

He made no move to get up or make any room for you on the couch. He was taller than you and his feet were dangling off the edge of the sofa. If he didn’t move, you’d have nowhere to sit. So, you opted to sit in his lap. You boldly straddled his waist and joined him on the couch. Your movement caused him to stir again, both of his eyes flying open in surprise. You had a smug look on your face as you nestled against him, casually shrugging your shoulders.

“There was no room” you pointed out.

Trunks cleared his throat, trying to act nonchalant about the situation but you could clearly see the faint pink dusting his cheeks. It was enough to break his façade and you had to stifle the squeal that threatened to break free. He was adorable when he was bashful. It was an endearing quality that you adored.

You leaned forward, placing your hands on his chest as you brushed your nose against his. Trunks smiled warmly at your affection as he tilted his head and pressed his mouth against yours. You hummed into the kiss, pressing your lips harder against his as your tongue poked his lips. He opened his mouth, sighing softly as your tongue eagerly slipped past his lips. Your hands curled around his red scarf, a soft moan escaping you as your tongues clashed in his mouth. After a moment you had to pull away for air. Trunks smiled up at you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“You’re in a playful mood today” he commented.

He must have felt your playfully energy practically oozing out of you. It was true. You were in the mood for a bit of teasing. And if you were lucky perhaps a little bit more. You were certainly willing to try. You both needed a distraction and he needed a way to help him relax. You were just what the doctor ordered.

"It's hard to resist when I see you go so red" you teased.

Your words only caused his flush to go darker, his blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. You continued to litter playful kisses all over his face and neck, simply basking in the light hearted moment. The innocent embrace quickly turned to something more when you gently started to rut your hips against his. He gasped sharply, hips jerking at your action as the fabric brushed against his sensitive parts. You could feel his obvious excitement from this position and it only fuelled your desire. 

You giggled softly. "Not alone for a few minutes and you're already raring to go. Trunks you dirty boy" you purred.

"It's...umm...I-"

He started to stammer trying to come up with an excuse as he fumbled for the right words. You chuckled, placing a finger to his lips to silence his babbling.

"It's okay. I don't mind" you clarified.

Trunks huffed. "Well, you started it."

You hummed in thought. "Then you want me to take care of it?"

Seeing the half Saiyan turn into a blubbering mess is what gave you life. You loved to tease him and you would never tire of it. His reactions were always priceless. His next words were stifled as you rolled your hips again, making him gasp and shudder underneath you. You leaned down to kiss him again, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. He moaned softly in response, his hands resting on your hips as you continued to slowly grind against him.

All of the sudden it was too hot. His clothes felt like they were suffocating him. Your body heat was smothering him and his skin felt like it was on fire. You started to pluck at the buttons of his jackets and he was more than happy to start getting rid of clothes. He sat up with you, keeping his lips firmly against yours as you started to pull your clothes off. You only parted when you had to discard another article of clothing to the floor. Your pile was slowly building as you continued, your clothes mixing together in a flourish of material. Many hands made light work.

When his shirt came off your hands came to rest on his chest, fingers splayed against the hard muscles that tensed underneath your touch. He moaned softly against your lips as your hands mapped out every dip and curve in his torso, admiring his toned physique. You were so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He had the body of a Greek God and you got to worship it as much as you liked. 

He generously returned the favour, his hands groping your soft flesh as you revealed more skin. You flung your shirt off, your bra quickly following it to the floor. You sighed when you felt Trunks’ warm hands envelope your breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. He kneaded the soft flesh in the palm of his hands, his thumb tracing over a sensitive bud. You moaned quietly, hands gripping his sides to ground yourself to reality. It had been all about teasing him a moment ago and it looked like it was your turn now. My how the tables had turned.

After another moment of teasing your chest his hands ventured south. You felt his fingers dig into the waistband of your shorts, playful dipping in before tracing his fingertips to your hips. It was enough to have you shaking in his lap, your legs aching and stomach bunching up into knots.

You pressed your lips to his again, groaning when his hand shot down your pants and cupped your wet sex. Your small mewls were muffled by his hungry mouth, your hips bucking as he toyed with you. His thumb rubbed small circles into your clit, making tingles race up your spine from the movements. Your fingers dug into his blue tresses as you deepened the kiss, your soft pants muted by his lips. You moaned in frustration when he removed his hand, making you part from your bruising kiss.

“Trunks, I’m as wet as a slip ‘n’ slide. Just get on with it” you said with an exasperated sigh.

He chuckled softly, obliging to your request as he pulled down your shorts and panties with one hard tug. Once you added the last clothes to the pile you gently pushed Trunks to lie on his back again. You gasped as you felt his bare sex brush against your own, causing a shiver to run up and down your spine. You gripped his sides, keeping you steady as you lowered yourself onto him. The contact caused both of you to make loud noises of approval. 

You rolled your hips, slowly working yourself into a rhythm. You placed your hands on his chest to keep your balance as you slid up and down. Trunks curled his hands around your hips, his head falling back against the couch as he groaned deeply. You could feel the rumble dance beneath your fingertips and the sound made your stomach clench.

The room was filled with the sound of your mixed panting and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin. It was a downright sinful sound and it made your body erupt with goose bumps as you continued to bounce in his lap. Your nails started to dig into his skin as the hot coil in your stomach wound tight. His arms wound around your waist as he suddenly sat up. You were almost jostled from your seat as your hands scrambled for purchase on his torso, breaking you out of your rhythm.

"Sorry" Trunks mumbled.

You shook your head. "Its fine" you replied breathlessly.

It wasn’t hard to find your pace once more, eager to resume where you had left off. The new angle had your mind reeling, feeling his cock brush up against your sweet spot with every jerk of his hips. Trunks grunted softly, his breath coming out in short pants.

“You’re so tight” he hissed through clenched teeth.

You smiled through the haze of lust, your eyes flicking to his face.

“You were never any good at the dirty talk” you panted.

You gasped sharply as he suddenly rammed his cock in you, causing your next words to die on your lips. You looked down at him and saw the smirk tugging at his lips. You let out an airy laugh, fingers curling on his damp skin.

“Naughty boy” you chimed. “Do that again and I may just have to punish you later~”

He groaned in approval, loving the way the words dripped from your mouth. You were a natural at this. You had more to say, so much more but it was hard to think when he jerked inside of you, making your body curl on top of him. You moaned and whined, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pushed your chest flush with his. You could feel his pelvis clap against your sensitive clit and the white-hot burning in your stomach was almost at breaking point. 

Trunks caught your lips in a searing kiss, muffling the groan that escaped his mouth. You opened your mouth and let his tongue slip inside, your hot breath mingling with his as you continued to rut against him. 

It was all too much as your hips stuttered, your whines swallowed by his hungry lips as you reached your climax. The coil snapped and your body was bathed in euphoria, washing over you in intense waves. You had to part from the kiss, your lungs burning with the need for oxygen. 

Trunks' pace didn't cease as he now chased after his own release. You threaded your fingers through his hair, gently encouraging him to find it. Your movements were sloppy as you tried to keep up with him but your orgasm had left you feeling boneless. He buried his head in your neck, warm breath tickling your skin as a growl bubbled up his throat. He was so close. You pulled at his hair, nails biting into his scalp.

"Cum for me Trunks" you whined. 

As if on command his body seized up as he suddenly released. His teeth found your skin, gently biting down as the warmth of his seed surged into you. You held him close, letting him rut into you until the shaking stopped. Your skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the room didn’t feel cold anymore. You bathed in the afterglow of your love making, gently rubbing Trunks’ back.

“Feel better?” you asked.

He hummed against you, gently kissing the bite mark he had left behind. He didn’t feel like removing himself from you. He wanted to stay joined as long as possible. The way you fit against him felt perfect, like the way two puzzle pieces were meant to go together. He felt sleep start to tug at his mind, your hands gently coaxing him into a deep slumber. His eye lids started to flutter and he pulled you down on top of him as he rested against the couch.

“Shouldn’t we get dressed?” you suggested.

Trunks only grunted in response, dismissing the idea completely. His arms were wrapped tight around your waist and there was no chance he was going to let you leave him. You shrugged and decided to lay with him, running your fingers through his blue tresses. His chest started to rumble with a soft purr as you continued to soothe him, sleep catching up on both of your exhausted bodies.


End file.
